Row, Row, Row, Your Boat
by Lady Himiko
Summary: Row, Row, Row, Your Boat - Ed sings a song and Faye recovers a memory that had remained hidden. The song also reminds her of something Spike once told her. Fourth one-shotter in my C.B. series of shorts. Please read them all.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it, now would I? I would be basking in ever-shining glory and preening on some private island somewhere off the coast of Japan. So if I DID own it and you sued me, then things would be simply settled. However, I don't, and if you sue me, you'll get diddley-squat.  
  
I'm not real sure where this one came from either. It's like it was something I needed to write, rather than wanted to. I've gotten a lot of email from people that are pretty diverse. Some people are angry because all the chapters are sad, and some are impressed, and then there are some that flame mercilessly. Please be kind. By the way, this is as close to songfics as I get. Set after the series ends. Basically another Faye- remembers-something story, but this time she ties in the memory with something that Spike once said to her. (Oh, and Ed is back. I know it goes against the story, but I control things now. BWAHAHAHA! Not really. Sorry to those that don't like people's fics to be inaccurate.)  
  
I like this one the best of any other fanfiction I've ever written. I hope you like it as well.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Row, Row, Row Your Boat – cowboy bebop (BLEEDING HEARTS)  
  
[Four] [Illusion] - [3, 2, 1... and P L A Y]  
  
|||| || ||||| ||||| || | | |||||  
  
cowboy bebop – you gotta swim with ....  
  
"Row, row, row your boat!!!!!!"  
  
The little boy....erm...girl.....well, whatever it is, it is a child, sings loudly and clearly. The red hair flares out from either side of the child's head like flames and wide yellow eyes are covered by offensive-looking goggles.  
  
She (for she seems to have the voice of a girl) is lying on her back in front of a square piece of machinery that looks very much like a computer screen.  
  
Behind her, resting on a couch with her long legs pulled up under her, another person sits. Black hair falls forward from a yellow headband and a red scarf is pulled loosely about her shoulders.  
  
'Row, row, row your boat....'  
  
For some reason, the song is affecting her strangely. It seems familiar in two different ways. Brings back.....  
  
'Gently....down......'  
  
Faye blinks in a confused way a few times and then, eyes wide, sees something that brings both relief and sadness.  
  
'Faye, stop it. You'll ruin your dress.'  
  
'But....I don't want to!!! I wanna go and swim in the water with the fishes!!!'  
  
LAUGHTER  
  
'Alright, Miss Faye, have it your way. Don't get angry with me if –'  
  
"Faye?"  
  
The sudden words bring her back to reality.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
She glances up to see a tall, older man with a mechanical arm.  
  
JET  
  
"Oh......okay, Jet, thanks."  
  
Jet frowns a little, opens his mouth to talk, but stops and turns away instead.  
  
He's worried, yes. Faye...started acting different after they found out what happened  
  
DEAD  
  
to Spike. She seems much more....tame. In control. Calm  
  
JULIA  
  
had once been the exact opposite of what Faye was. Now she seems....  
  
JULIA  
  
....more like how Spike would want a woman to act.  
  
It really worries him  
  
WORRIED  
  
badly.  
  
'....the stream....'  
  
'Miss Faye? Miss Faye...oh, I give up on you, child.'  
  
'...merrily....merrily....merrily....merrily....'  
  
'Oh, Auntie, I'll be just fine. I just want to take a ride in the boa-'  
  
'Life is but.....'  
  
WHO SAID THAT?  
  
FUNNY  
  
GREEN  
  
HA....  
  
'Life isn't really reality. It's a dream.'  
  
....IR  
  
Spike.  
  
'Row, row, row your boat  
  
GENTLY  
  
down the stream  
  
merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
  
life is but  
  
"....A dream," says Faye, softly.  
  
[fin][3 , 2 , 1 ....screen flickers and goes black.] 


End file.
